


拂了一身还满（上）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: mpreg！不接受不要点！！小公主要来了。





	拂了一身还满（上）

过年之前，他们搬了个家。  
搬家的事是王凯提出来的，靳东怕太麻烦，折腾不说，换个环境也未必有利于这最后几周的安养。然而王凯坚持要搬，他说趁着还剩下几周，赶紧把家搬了，我还能帮你收拾。几次说下来，靳东也就同意了，搬家这事提上日程，也就是几天的事。  
他们在郊外有个带院子的独栋别墅，墙是刷好的，地板是铺好的，就是没有家具。他们从前不住在那里，是觉得周围基础设施不方便，叫不到花甲粉和烤冷面的外卖。但是自从怀孩子以来，王凯自觉戒了那些垃圾食品，随之而来生活方式的改变让他特别想要一个院子，从盒子一样的高层公寓里走出去，走到装点精致的院落里。等孩子出生，一睁眼就能看见满院都是鲜花绿草。  
买家具不难，需要定制的只要打个电话，在网上看看样式。没有定制必要的那些，靳东周末开车带王凯去了趟宜家，装了一车拉回来。当然王凯不需要干活，也不需要付钱。离开前他买了袋宜家的橡皮糖，盘腿坐在车后座上，一粒一粒地吃，等红灯的时候扶着前排座椅挪过来，往靳东嘴里塞了一粒。  
靳东咬着那颗树莓味的糖，转过脸想去亲一下小爱人的脸颊，绿灯却亮了。他只好悻悻转回去，余光只看见了那人厚重毛衣底下的肚子。已经八个多月，无论是医生那边，还是两人各自的家里，都已经做好万全准备来迎接她的到来。他看得出来，王凯有一点紧张。不，不是有一点，他本身心里想的事就多，惦念完这个惦念那个，惦念的东西一多，他睡眠又不大好了。于是靳东每晚就从他身后抱着他，给他揉肩揉腰，像哄孩子似的，拍抚着他入睡。  
五六个月那会，王凯养得好，线条圆融了一些。然而月份大起来，他担忧的心事就变多，好不容易长回来的肉眼见着又掉下去。前两天靳东带着他找医生要建议，可以预料的是医生不骂王凯，只骂他。其实用不着骂，靳东自己瞧着也心疼，蛋汤鸡汤猪蹄汤天天往肚子里填，可怎么就吃不胖呢？  
他最后得出结论，都怪肚子里这小丫头。还没出来呢，就跟他爹抢营养。于是搬家前夜，在又一场难以入睡的深夜里，靳东跟王凯并排躺着，点着他小爱人的肚子，煞有介事道：“你也少吃点，你看你爹瘦的，你看不见不心疼，我天天看，我心疼。”  
王凯噗嗤笑了出来，推他一把，推不动。靳东看见他笑的时候，眼睛里盈盈地亮，映着夜灯一点黄色的光，又深情、又温柔、又宁静，表面一层笑意，底下全是眷恋。他想自己这辈子就算是搭在他这双眼睛里了，就抱住他，边抱边吻，把他唇边剩余的笑全吃进嘴里去。  
他的小爱人断续回应着他的吻，挪了挪脑袋，枕在他肩上。  
“哥，其实我……”那孩子犹豫了一下，开口了，“我有点怕。医生说情况很好，不要紧张，但我还是害怕，怕有个什么万一，我……”  
靳东突然翻身坐起来，手掌严严实实把他的嘴捂住。  
“咽回去！”他突然变得焦急而严肃，“把刚才那句话咽回去！”  
王凯睁大眼睛，眼神复杂地看了他一会，做了个吞咽的动作，那人才把手放开，摇摇头：“再也不许说了，知道吗？”  
王凯没说话，只点了点头。这样一来更睡不着了，干脆坐起来，和他一起靠在床头，放眼望去除了一张床，屋里的大小物件全都收进了箱子里，偌大的家变得过分空旷。他舒了口气，闭上眼，轻轻靠在爱人肩上。  
“有你陪我，我不多想。”他说。  
他很少这样直接流露心绪，而每次流露的时候，都能融化靳东心里最碰不得的那块地方。他伸出手，抚摸那孩子的头发，软绵绵毛茸茸的——你看，自己还是个小孩呢，就要生养小孩了，能不紧张吗。他自觉刚才的反应有点大，把他吓到了，继而懊恼自己实在差劲。于是放软了声音，贴在他耳边哄他：  
“我给你冲杯牛奶，喝了睡觉，好不好？”  
王凯点点头，眼睛里依旧水汪汪的，看了让人心疼。热气腾腾一杯牛奶很快送过来，靳东怕他烫着，拿了两个杯子来回倒腾，变得温热了才递给他。然而牛奶喝完了，他还是没困意。他躺下把被子盖到下巴底下，拉了拉靳东的衣角：“给我读点东西？”  
“读什么？”靳东眼睛里含着笑看他，“小红帽的故事？”  
王凯嘁了一声：“先留着，以后读给你女儿听吧。”  
靳东摸摸他的鬓角，起身从床头随手拿了一本书，一看是叶嘉莹的《唐宋词十七讲》。他俩年轻时候都不是个爱读书的，然而年纪渐长之后，随意翻几页书却成了奢求。他把书打开，前两天不知道是谁折了一页，他就从那一页开始慢悠悠地读。  
“别来春半，触目柔肠断。砌下落梅如雪乱，拂了一身还满……”  
王凯忽然把眼睛睁开一条缝，嗯了一声。他这样就是有话讲，于是靳东放下书本凑过去。  
“这句不错，”王凯轻声道，“咱们的院子里，到时候也可以种几棵梅花。”

他本来只是随口说一句，但他忘了，靳东的行动力从来不可小觑。搬家那天，王凯坐在新家的阳台里看他带着一群人忙前忙后，忙里忙外，一定睛发现一辆小卡车停在他家门口，下来几个工人往下搬小树苗。靳东戴着胶皮手套，进屋喝水。  
“这不，种上了。”靳东挺骄傲地笑笑，指着院子里，“一共三棵，是不一样的品种，说是三棵一个接一个，能从二月底开到四月份。”  
王凯只不过是半梦半醒之间随口一说，没想到靳东当了真，不仅当了真，第二天一早就把他梦里的梅花种到了他们自己的小花园里。他总有本事，能把远在天边的美梦织成近在咫尺的枕席，然后把云锦一样的枕席递到你面前。  
他们今年准备在新家里过年，地方足够大，可以请来很多熟识的亲友。他们要告诉他这个马上就要落地开花的喜讯，就在梅花绽开的时候，他们即将拥有一个孩子——并不是孩子本身使人激动和期待，而是她所带来的意义——血脉相连，骨肉相生，不可分离。  
王凯推开那扇玻璃门，从阳台走出去，二月份的太阳当头洒下来，满园都是泥土的香气。

预产期是三月初，真正到了日子临近的时候，王凯却已经不再紧张焦虑，他又开始嗜睡，来储存即将大量使用的精力。漫长的等待之后，大地终于要使春天一点一点完成了。  
他们始终觉得这实在是个浪漫的比喻，尤其是靳东。新家收拾好以后，他看着爱人缓慢走过严冬里苍白的、光秃秃的庭院，心想，没关系，很快这一切就不一样了，该开的会开，该长大的总会长大。而他从盛夏里走来的小爱人，从他身上撷取了冰雪，融成江河，变成生命。所以他搬来之后，总喜欢抚着他的肚皮，说他这里怀的是一个春天。  
大到婴儿床，小到奶瓶和奶嘴，全都备好了，妥帖地放在婴儿房里。本来靳东没觉得自己有多喜欢小孩，然而一入三月，他就总往这间房里去，在床边坐一坐，再看看窗台上摆的那些小玩意。由于知道是女孩，屋里的一应设施，连桌子到椅子，全都是照着小姑娘喜欢的样式买的，又粉又嫩，一掐像是能掐出水。  
王凯也不例外，只不过他不需要去婴儿房里坐着，他随时都可以跟女儿对话。几个月前他还问过自己，这个孩子，她该来吗？一个生命的诞生，起源于成年人一时的忙碌疏忽，这样公平吗？后来，是在这十个月的路途里，他才发现答案并不是生活赐予的，而是自己看破的——既然天气回暖了，草芽就要钻破土地，仓鼠和野兔都从睡梦里转醒，河流也要开始涌动。那么无所谓该与不该，她要来，就让她来。  
在你来之前，他轻声说，你爸爸已经给你准备了一箩筐故事，关于玫瑰园，关于精灵、魔桶和鳟鱼的故事。

 

tbc.


End file.
